Souls forever
by SsAaKsUuRkAe
Summary: I've been sent here to assassinate you." "I'm here to save you." SasuSaku, rated T for language and possibly suggestive themes. Chapter 9 is up!
1. questions and kisses

Souls Forever

**Bold**= me

_Italics_= thoughts

Rated T

For languge.

I don't own Naruto.

--

**Flashback**

_"Hey! Wait up!" the six year old pink haired girl called._

_The young spiky haired boy to whom she was refering turned to wait for her, only to be glomped instantly._

_"What was that for?" he asked._

_"I wanted to give you a hug. I'm sorry," the girl answered thinking that the young boy was angry._

_"It's okay!" the boy said happily, "Sorry, but I really need to get home."_

_"Okay! I'll see you tomorrow then!" she answered._

_He boy looked at his feet in sadness, "I'm moving away tonight."_

_"What? Why would you do that?" she demanded._

_"Dad got a new job, so we need to move closer, I'm sorry," he told her._

_The girl didn't say anything and tightened her hold on her friend, "Will you ever come back to visit me?"_

_"I won't be able to," he answered hugging her back._

_"Oh," she answered, "Then will you promise me something?"_

_"Of coarse!" he answered gleefully._

_"Promise that you'll come back sometime, and that we'll be best friends no matter what!" she said._

_"Yah!" he answered._

_"Pinky swear?" she said holding hers up._

_"Pinky swear!" he said wrapping his around hers._

**End of Flashback**

--

**Ten Years Later**

--

"Pinky....swear?" murmered 16 year old Sakrua Haruno.

**BEEP.....BEEEP.....BEEEEEEEEEEEP!**

"Shut the hell up!" she yelled hitting the snooze button.

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!**

"I said SHUT THE HELL UP!" she screamed throwing the alarm clock at the wall opposite her bed.

"Sakura did you break another alarm clock?" asked her mother from her door.

"Yah, yah I know, I gotta get another one," she answered burrying her head under her pillow.

"Sakura you are going to be late for school, GET UP!" her mother ordered.

"FINE!" she yelled throwing her pillow at the door.

--

Fifteen minutes later Sakura ran down the stairs wearing black skinny jeans with hot pink stitching, a black tee-shirt with a red rose pattern with the words _'true love, for you'_, her black messenger bag with skulls, and black converse with hot pink laces.

She left her sholder length pink hair down as usual, and only wore black eyeliner for makeup.

"I'm off!" she said.

"Oh, no your not missy. You aren't going anywhere untill you've had breakfast," her mother said grabbing the colar of her shirt.

"Mom I'm going to be late, I'll just take a breakfast bar," she said grabbing one from the cupboard.

"Sakura, that's a chocolate bar," she said taking it away and replacing it with a breakfast bar.

"Oh, well bye!" she said running out the door.

--

She arrived at school with two minutes to spare.

"Sweet!" she yelled as she bumped into someone.

"Ow." she said looking up to see a pair of dark obsian eyes, "sorry about that, you ok?"

"Hn, watch where you're going," he said as he walked away.

'_How rude!'_ she thought.

She then looked down at her watch, "Crap I'm going to be late!"

--

Sakrua opened the door to her first period: Art class, "Yes, I'm not late."

"Right on time Sakura," said her teacher Kurenai, "nice improvement."

"Right," she said as she sat in her seat.

"Good morning everyone," came the announcments, "We would like to mention that we have a new student so if you see him please be polite, that is all."

"Oh, great," Sakura sighed, "It's my turn to take around the new kid."

"Kurenai-sensei?" came the intercom.

"Yes, Shizune what is it?" she answered.

"Is miss Haruno there?" Shizune asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"Could she come to the office?" Shizune asked.

"She'll be right down," she answered.

_'This is so not fair! Calling me in the middle of my favourite class!'_ she thought angrily as she walked down the hall to the office,_ 'This guy better not be a jerk!'_

"There you are Sakura," Greeted Shizune as she entered the office.

"Yah, here I am," she replied.

"Sakura," said the principal, Tsunade.

"Yes," she replied.

"Meet our newest student," she said turning to reveal a tall boy with spiky raven hair, "Sasuke Uchiha."

Sakura looked at Sasuke, and he looked back....emotionlessly.

"YOU?" they said at the same time.

"So you've met, good. Sasuke this is Sakura Haruno, she will be showing you around the school for the next few days," Tsunade informed.

"Ah," he replied, "lets go."

"Right," she answered in a sarcastic tone. She followed him anyway.

--

"So what do you have right now?" Sakura asked in her sweet voice.

"Spare," he answered. (**Second period now**)

"Really," she said still in her sweet voice, "me too."

"Hn."

"Do you want to come with me to meet my frriends?" she asked tryijng to be polite.

"Whatever."

"Ok then lets go," she said.

--

"Hi everyone!" Sakura said walking up to her group of friends.

"Hey, Sak!" her friends said in usion.

"Sakura-chan!" yelled her friend Naruto, only now noticing that she wasn't alone, "Who's he?"

"Everyone, this is the new students Sasuke Uchiha, I'm supposed to be showing him around for the next few days," she replied.

"Well I don't see why you need to show him around Sakura-chan, they should get someone else to," Naruto said.

"Yah, but it's my turn. Remember?" she retorted.

"Oh, right," he answered stupidly.

"Anyways Sasuke thease are my friends, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Sai, and last but least Naruto Uzumaki," she said.

"Welcome to the school," they (except Naruto) said in usion.

"Yah, welcome," Naruto muttered sarcastically.

"You know by the way your talking I'd think you didn't want me here," added Sasuke.

"That's because we don't," yelled Naruto.

"Naruto, don't be so rude. He's a new student we're supposed to make him feel welcome!" scolded Sakura.

"Thanks," said Sasuke as he wrapped his arm around Sakura's sholder.

"W-w-what are y-you doing?" she asked embarassed.

"Hey! Let go of Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled.

"Why?" he asked leaning down to her ear, "I like this better."

"S-s-sasuke-san, please l-l-let go o-of me," Sakura asked shivering .

"Hn," he said turning away, "I'm going to my next class."

"Wait! I'll help you find it," Sakura said catching up to him.

"Sakura-chan be carefull! I don't trust this guy." Naruto yelled after them.

--

"What was that all about?" demanded Sakura.

"I wanted to piss of that dobe you call your friend," Sasuke answered apathetically.

"I can guarantee that you won't make many friends that way," she informed him.

"Hn," he answered.

"Can you not say that! It's royally pissing me off!" she yelled.

Before Sakura realized what had happened Sasuke had wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"W-what are you doing?" asked the extreamly nervous pink haired teen.

"What do you think?" he asked as he leaned in closer for a kiss.

_'No,'_ thought Sakura, "NO!"

**Wack**

Sasuke just stared at Sakura, his cheek red from the slap she delivered.

"Don't try something like that ever again!" she yelled.

"Hn," he said as the bell rang, "where's my next class?"

"Let's see your timetable," Sakura said coldly taking the paper from his hand.

Her eyes widened in shock.

"No way," she said angrily, "we have all the same classes."

"Well then I guess we can spend the day together," Sasuke said.

"Come on we're going to be late," she said angrily as she walked away.

"Hn," replied Sasuke as he followed smirking, _'Looks like I'll have to try something different with this one.'_

--

**Lunch**

"Sasuke, do you want to come up to the roof with me?" Sakura asked.

"Ah," he replied, "I'd rather not stay here with all the fangirls."

That's right in just three hours of him arriving at the school Sasuke had aquried the biggest fanclub in the school.

The only problem is that they know Sakura is in charge of showing him around.

**On the roof**

"Will your friends be joining us?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I normally eat lunch alone," She replied walking over to the fenced edge of the roof, "I'm really the only one that comes up here. I love the view."

Sasuke watched as the wind played with her hair as she looked out over the city, "Me too."

"Great," she said with a smile.

"Sakura," Sasuke said.

"Yes, Sasuke-san. What is it?" she replied.

"Have you ever heard of the Sharingan organization?" Sasuke asked.

"Yah, I heard that they're made up of a bunch of assasins. Why do you ask?" the pink haired girl inquired.

"I heard that they're after someone in this school. A girl," he answered.

"What? Why would they be after a girl at our school?" she asked.

"They're after her because she's apart of the group that 'saves' people, the life savers or something?" he replied walking over to her.

She turned to look at him, "I thinks it's the Soul Savers actually. Life Savers are candy."

"Right," he said moving closer, "Candy."

"S-sasuke-san, do you want to hang out tonight with me, and my friends?" she asked nervously.

"Sorry, I have to work tonight," he replied moving closer to her.

"Oh. That's okay, actually I think I might be working now that I think about it," she said taking a step back and hitting the fence.

"Maybe some other time?" Sasuke said pinning her to the fence.

"S-sasuke-san, w-what are you d-doing?" she asked.

"Nothing," he murmered as he leaned in closer, "Just getting a better look."

"Better look at what?" she asked nervously.

"You," he answered kissing her cheak, "we better hurry, we're going to be late."

"Yah," she answered, "late."

--

**Biology**

"Ok everyone," said Asuma, "Today we'll be doing our first partener activity. We will chose the parteners randomly so one at a time come to my desk and pick a name out of this hat. Instead of going alphabetically as we normally would we'll go backward. Up first, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Sweet!" Naruto yelled as he raced up to the desk and picked a name "I got, Hinata!"

"Next is Uchiha Sasuke," called Asuma.

"Hn," he answered as he picked a name, "Sakura."

And they continued picking names until everyone had a partner. (**You didn't expect me to put down all of them did you?**)

"Okay, now that everyone had a partner it's time to begin. Today we will be disecting frogs." announced Asuma.

"All right then lets get to work Sasuke-san!" said Sakura.

"Are you okay with dicection?" asked Sasuke.

"Well yah. If I ever expect to become a doctor I need to be okay with this kind of stuff, it's not like I enjoy it though," she said sounding disgusted.

"Good luck," Sasuke said as they continued dicecting their frog.

"Thanks," she replied.

_'Not like you need luck from me,'_ he thought.

"There, all done," Sakura said with a smile.

--

**After school**

"Well I'll see you guy's tomorrow," Sakura called as she began walking home.

"Sakura," called Sasuke catching up to her.

"Yes, Sasuke-san?" she asked.

"Do you live this way?" he questioned.

"Yah," she answered.

"Then may I walk you home?" he asked.

"Y-you live this way too?" she asked surprised.

"Ah," he answered grabbing her hand, "lets go."

"Right," she said following.

They walked for a little while in silence, still holding hands.

"S-sasuke-san, can you l-let go of my hand? N-now," Sakura asked.

"No, Sakura I need to talk to you," he answered.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked.

"Are you single?" he questioned looking her in the eye.

"Y-yes. What does that have to do with anything?" she answered.

"Everything," he answered.

"W-well here's my house," she said turning to leave.

"Sakura," Sasuke said still holding her hand, "I think you might be the one Sharingan is after."

"W-what? Why would they be after me?" she asked.

"Because, you aren't like everyone else, be carefull," he replied.

"Sasuke-san?" she questioned.

"See you tomorrow, Sakura," Sasuke whispered in her ear before kissing her forehead and leaving.

"Yah," she whispered, "Tomorrow."

--

**At Sharingan HQ**

"So, did you get any closer to her?" asked the leader.

"Ah, she feels comfortable around me now, I've won her trust," Sasuke informed him.

"Good. Did she know anything about our little organization?" he asked.

"Ah, she knew that we're made up of assasins," Sasuke answered.

"Interesting. Now for the next part of your mission, you must kill her," he informed.

"So soon?" Sasuke asked.

"We must be rid of the Soul Savers as soon as possible, killing someone like her should bring them out," he said simply.

"Ah," Sasuke said showing he understood.

_'Sakura Haruno, tomorrow you die,'_ thought Sasuke sadly.

--

**At Soul Savers Base**

"Sakura, it seems that it's your turn," informed the leader Tsunade.

"Who is it?" Sakura asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Tsunade informed.

Sakura's eyes widened, "Are you sure, Tsunade-shishou?"

"Yes. It is certain that you are his savior," she stated indifferently.

"Tactic 11?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, I think that should work nicely," she answered.

--

**A.N. **well that took a while....

I have no clue how in the hell I came up with this one, but I might continue with it.

So what is this mysterious "Tactic 11?"

You'll need to wait to find out!

Please reveiw!


	2. tactic 11

Souls Forever chapter 2

**Bold**= me

_Italics_= thoughts

Rated T

For Language.

I don't own Naruto.

--

**At Sharingan HQ**

"So, did you get any closer to her?" asked the leader.

"Ah, she feels comfortable around me now, I've won her trust," Sasuke informed him.

"Good. Did she know anything about our little organization?" he asked.

"Ah, she knew that we're made up of assasins," Sasuke answered.

"Interesting. Now for the next part of your mission, you must kill her," he informed.

"So soon?" Sasuke asked.

"We must be rid of the Soul Savers as soon as possible, killing someone like her should bring them out," he said simply.

"Ah," Sasuke said showing he understood.

_'Sakura Haruno, tomorrow you die,'_ thought Sasuke sadly.

--

**At Soul Savers Base**

"Sakura, it seems that it's your turn," informed the leader Tsunade.

"Who is it?" Sakura asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Tsunade informed.

Sakura's eyes widened, "Are you sure, Tsunade-shishou?"

"Yes. It is certain that you are his savior," she stated indifferently.

"Tactic 11?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, I think that should work nicely," she answered.

--

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!**

"DAMNIT! I NEVER SHOULD'VE GOTTEN ANOTHER ONE!" yelled Sakura slaming the snooze button on her new alarm clock.

"Sakura, you'll be late again," called her mother.

"Fine!" Sakura called back.

'_I'll need to get close to him today then,_' she thought walking to her dresser, '_Oh, well._'

She decended the stairs five minutes later, wearing a red spaghetti strapped shirt, with a pink skirt over black leggings, her converse, and her messenger bag slung over her sholder. She'd put her short hair into a high ponytail, leaving her bangs framing her face.

"See you later," called Sakura as she grabbed a breakfast bar from the cupboard and bolted from her house before her mother could say anything.

--

Sakura ran to the end of the block just to make sure that her mother wouldn't try to call after her, then slowed her pace to a brisk walk.

Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind. She felt herself being pulled against a well toned body, and stiffened.

"Why so tense?" she heard a husky voice ask from beside her ear.

When she felt the person nibble her ear she responded angrily, "Sasuke-san! Let me go!"

"Say please," he mumbled into her soft pink teresses.

"Please, let me go Sasuke-san," pleaded a very uncomfortable Sakura.

"Fine," he said sadly releasing her, "But call me Sasuke-kun."

"I haven't known you long enough for me to call you that," she answered.

"Please," he winned.

Sakura looked at him sternly. Damn! Stupid puppy dog face.

"Alright, Sasuke-kun," she replied with a sigh.

"That's better," he said grabbing her hand, "Now let's go. We'll be late."

Sakura only nodded and followed, staring at their still entertwined hands.

--

"Sasuke-san?" guestioned Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun," Sasuke corrected.

"Right. Sasuke-kun, could you let go of my hand now?" Sakura asked noticing that they'd gotten closer to the school.

"Hn," replied Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san!" pleaded Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun," he corrected once again.

"Sasuke-kun, please!" Sakura continued, "We're getting closer to the school."

"Ah," replied Sasuke.

"But if we show up holding hands, people will think that we're together!" informed Sakura.

Sasuke stopped and turned around to face Sakura, she couldn't tell what he was thinking by looking at his expressionless face.

He walked up to her slowly, making sure to keep eyecontact with the confused pinkette.

Sakura, thinking that he'd try kissing her again, attempted to move away, when he hugged her unexpectantly.

"Good," he murmered his face burried in her pink teresses.

Shocked at his words Sakura only stood there in his embrace starring at the fabric of his opened white polo.

'_I can't do this!_' Sakura thought, tears forming in the corners of her eyes, '_I can't be his savior!_'

Noticing that the small girl had begun to shake, Sasuke pulled back. He saw the small drops of water in the corners of her eyes.

He then grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him.

She saw a worried look in his eyes. She was surprised when instead of trying to kiss her, he whipped the tears from the corners of her eyes with his index finger.

"Please," Sasuke pleaded, "Please smile for me."

A shocked Sakura complied quickly, plastering on a fake smile.

"Lets go," said Sakura quickly sidestepping Sasuke and walking off, "We don't want to be late."

Sasuke followed with a quick "Ah," he was worried for he knew that her smile was fake.

--

Sasuke and Sakura arrived at their art class just as the bell rang.

"We're here!" called Sakura plopping down in her seat, Sasuke taking the one beside her.

"Be carefull Mr. Uchiha," warned Kurenai, "You won't want to pick up Miss Haruno's habbit of being late."

"I won't be late," he replied reasuringly, "and I'll make sure that Sakura won't be late for class anymore."

Kurenai nodded and turned to the board, "Alright class, continue working on your paintings."

"Paintings?" Sasuke asked Sakura.

"Yes," Sakura replied, "we are to paint a place we often spent time in as a child."

"Ah," thanked Sasuke.

Sakura went to the back room where they kept the painting supplies, with Sasuke in tow.

"The blank canvases are over there," said Sakura pointing to the large pile in the corner of the room, "Once I set up I'll help you get started."

Sasuke retreived one from the pile and brought it back to where Sakura was setting up her own project.

"Alright then Sasuke-kun," said Sakura, "I'll go get you an eisle and some paint so you can get started. You can go get some brushes."

"Ah," replied Sasuke walking over to a cup full of different sized brushes. He grabbed a small one, a bigger one, and a large one.

He then walked back to where Sakura had just finnished setting up the eisle, and sitting down in front of it.

"Okay then Sasuke-kun, you can first sketch your drawing out on the canvas, when you're finnished you start painting over it," informed Sakura sitting down at her own eisle.

Sasuke glaced at her painting. She had painted a small park with swings, a small slide, and some see-saws.

She was now working on a small child playing there, she had short pink hair, Sasuke assumed it to be her, she was finnishing shadowing her small dark shirt.

"That's amazing," commented Sasuke, "It looks so real."

"Thanks, Sasuke-kun," said Sakura starting something else on her painting, "I used to play there as a child."

Sasuke took one last look at her painting and began sketching out his own.

--

"Hey Sakura-chan!" greeted Naruto loudly enveloping her in a big bear hug.

"Morning, Naruto," greeted Sakura.

"Let go of her Dobe," growled Sasuke protectively, "She can't breathe."

Naruto relinquished his hold on the small pinkette, and glared at Sasuke.

"Naruto! Don't be so mean to Sasuke-kun!" scolded Sakura noticing the energetic young man's glare.

"Wait a second!" questioned Naruto freaking out, "Since when did you start calling him 'Sasuke-kun'?"

"Eep!" squeeled Sakura as Sasuke grabbed her from behind, "This morning."

"Hey, let go of Sakura-chan!" ordered Naruto.

"Hn," Sasuke replied.

"She's uncomfortable Teme, now let her go!" Naruto continued.

"It's for her to decide if she's uncomfortable," growled Sasuke.

"Can you polease let me go now Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura angling her head too look at him.

"Ah," he replied giving her a peck on the cheek before letting her go.

"T-thanks," she muttered a deep blush on her face, "I'm going to class."

Sasuke gave Naruto one last glare before turning to follow the young cherry blossom as she walked away as fast as she could.

--

"What is your problem?!" Sakura demanded sensing Sasuke's preasence behind her.

"I told you yesterday, I enjoy bugging that Dobe," Sasuke replied flatly.

"Don't lie to me!" she demanded turning to face him, "I know your lying!"

"What am I lying about?" he asked.

"I know that you don't just enjoy bothering Naruto!" she informed him, tears forming in the corners of her eyes, "You know that you're making me feel uncomfortable!"

"Sakura," he said seeing the small drops of water, "What's wrong?"

"Yesterday you asked me, if I knew anything about Sharingan. Why?" she questioned.

"I told you yesterday, I think they're targeting you," he replied stepping closer.

"I thought they only targeted members of opposing organizations," Sakura muttered turning away, "or people that get in their way."

Sasuke turned her head to face him, tears threatening to fall from her eyes, "Sakura."

"Do they think I'm a member of an opposing organization? Did I get in their way somehow?" she questioned angrily.

"You said you were training to become a doctor," Sasuke said, "maybe they think you'll be a medic for their enemies."

"I want to become a doctor to help others," she informed him, "that means everyone, not a special few who have money, and power."

"Then maybe, it's because you're so defiant," he commented, "You'd never willingly work for them only."

Sakura only looked at him knowing that her tears were about to spill over.

"They may think you'll join those preists, seeing as they only have three medics," muttered Sasuke whiping away her tears.

"Sasuke-kun," whispered Sakura, "I'm going to see Shizune-san."

"I'll go with you," he offered.

"It's okay, I just need an asprin I have a slight head ache," she informed him, "Can you go to class and tell them where I am?"

"Sure," he whispered before lightly kissing her forehead.

"See you," she called as she walked away in the direction of the office.

'_Damn!_' Sasuke thought angrily, '_I can't kill her!_'

--

"Hello Shizune-san," greeted Sakura.

"Hello there Haruno-san," replied Shizune, "What would you like?"

"I need to speak with Tsunade-sama," informed Sakura.

Noticing the tone in Sakura's voice Shizune understood what she ment, "Go right ahead."

"Kay. Thanks Shizune-san," Sakura said walking towards the principal's door and knocking.

She opened the door slightly and peered inside, "Tsunade-shishou?" (**Spelling?**)

"Come on in Sakura," came the voice of the blonde principal, "Have a seat and tell me what happened."

"Tsunade-shishou, I have some startling news," Sakura began, "I think he's part of Sharingan."

"What would make you think that?" Tsunade inquired.

"He knew that we only have three medics," Sakura replied, "Also, I beleive I'm his target."

"I see," muttered Tsunade, "Sakura your mission: Tactic 11 having target reveal information, is complete. Your new mission is final phase."

"Yes mam," Sakura replied standing up, "I'd better get to class."

"Of coarse," said Tsunade with a small nod, "Now hurry."

--

**Lunch**

"Ne, Sasuke-kun?" muttered Sakura.

"Ah?" he grunted signaling that he was listening.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" she continued.

"Nothing, I don't have to work," he replied.

"Do you want to hang out then?" Sakura questioned.

"With your friends?" Sasuke muttered.

"No, actually they're all buisy," she answered.

"Just the two of us then?" he questioned wrapping his arms around her waist, and pressing his forehead against hers.

"Y-yah, just the two of us," she stuttered at their close proximity.

"I'll be there," he mumbled placing a kiss on the bridge of her nose.

"O-okay, my house at seven?" she questioned.

"Of coarse," he mumbled placing the young pinkette on his lap.

"S-sasuke-kun," mumbled Sakura leaning against the taller boy's chest, and angling her head so she could see him, "Wh-what arre you doing?"

"Nothing," he muttered kissing her forehead again, '_If Orohcimaru gets his way, you won't live till tomorrow morning.'_

Sakrua moved her head so Sasuke could no longer see her saddened face, '_Sasuke-kun, I really hope that I'm wrong about you being part of Sharringan. I think I'm falling for you.'_

--

**A.N.** Hello again!

Sorry this took so long, but I think I've developed a permanent case of writter's block.

So much Sasuke OOC...ness, but who cares because he's soooooo sweet!

If anyone wasn't clear on it 'Tactic 11' is getting the most information from the target by any means, to find the best way for them to be saved/ what their situation is.

Tee Hee! Saku-chan is falling for Sasu-kun!

Also in my spare time I've started about 4 other fics. So I'll need your help as to which to start first!

Please review! Bug me about it and I'll update faster!


	3. songs and Confessions

Souls Forever chapter 3

**Bold**= me

_Italics_= thoughts

rated T for language

I don't own Naruto

--

"S-sasuke-kun," mumbled Sakura leaning against the taller boy's chest, and angling her head so she could see him, "Wh-what arre you doing?"

"Nothing," he muttered kissing her forehead again, '_If Orohcimaru gets his way, you won't live till tomorrow morning.'_

Sakrua moved her head so Sasuke could no longer see her saddened face, '_Sasuke-kun, I really hope that I'm wrong about you being part of Sharringan. I think I'm falling for you.'_

--

"I'll see you later Mom," Sakura called over her sholder as she left the house, "I'm going to work!"

"Do a good job!" her mother called back.

"Don't worry Mom, Tsunade-sama would never replace me!" Sakura called.

Sakura jumped onto her cherry red bicycle and rode away, '_You worry too much Mom. You should be more worried that I one night won't come home._'

It's true that Tsunade is the leader of the Soul Savers organization, but she also owns a teen night club/bar called_ Forever Night_. All members of the SoulSavers are recuired to work at the small club. Sakura works as the live musician at the club.

"I'm here!" Sakura called when she entered the brightly colored club.

The club had two floors, the main floor is the teen club. The club space is pretty big, it has small tables with small, iron chairs, which have small aquamarine blue pillows on the seat littering the floor. The floor is simply cement painted silver. The walls are painted hot pink, with pictures of all the workers scattered about. A disco ball hangs from the ceiling in the center of the dance floor. Strobe lights flash from every direction. The stage is a good size and about 3 feet(**about 1 yard for those of you who don't use feet**) higher then the dance floor. It's floor is cement like the rest of the floors, only it's painted black. Pink, blue, green, red, yellow, and purple lights swivel every which way from the back of the stage giving the club a rave feeling.

The second floor is the bar, it's set up pretty much the same as the club, but there is a bar instead of a stage. Unlike in the club, the floor is covered in a green carpet with blue swirls. There are many booths lining the walls with leather seats, and oak tables. There are many poker, black jack, and texas hold 'em tables around the center of the room. The dwalls are painted a navy blue similar to the leather seats.

Sakura walked into the back room behind the stage to find Tsunade looking over order requisite forms.

"Hey Tsunade-shishou!" greeted Sakura, "What'll I be wearing today?"

Tsunade thought a moment then turned to Sakura, "The green one."

"Alright." muttered Sakura heading to the dressing room down the hall.

--

Outside of _Forever Night_

"Are you sure she's here?" Sasuke muttered into his ebony cell.

"Possssitive," Orochimaru replied from his end of the call.

"I'll check in later," he growled ending the call.

Sasuke looked up at the Neon pink sign above him, '_She better hope she isn't in here._'

Sasuke paid the addmission and entered the club, music pounding through the club, '_I hope she isn't in here. This place is so annoying._'

Sasuke looked to the stage as a blone haired woman he recognized as Tsunade, the principal of his school, walked up on stage.

'_This'll be interesting,_' he thought.

--

"And now," announced Tsunade, "What you've all been waiting for!"

Sakura looked out over the crowd, good she didn't know anyone there.

"_Forever Night_ is proud to present, Miss Inori Suuka!" (**So just made that up**) she called.

Sakura walked up on stage in a long black wig, she'd even sprayed her eyebrows to match, know one should ever know who she really is. She is wearing a soft sea green dress that matches her eye color perfectly. The halter dress hugs her curves perfectly, flaring out only slightly mid thy. The dress is covered in a thin layer of sparkling fabric.

"Hello everyone!" called Sakura, "Let's have some fun!"

Then Sakura began to sing:

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick _

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick _

_I wanna kiss you _

_But if I do then I might miss you, babe _

_It's complicated and stupid _

_Got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid _

_Guess he wants to play, wants to play _

_A love game, a love game _

_Hold me and love me _

_Just want touch you for a minute _

_Maybe three seconds is enough _

_For my heart to quit it _

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick _

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick _

_Don't think too much just bust that kick _

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick _

_Let's play a love game _

_Play a love game _

_Do you want love? _

_Or you want fame?_

_Are you in the game? _

_Dans the love game _

_Let's play a love game_

_Play a love game _

_Do you want love? _

_Or you want fame?_

_Are you in the game? _

_Dans the love game _

_I'm on a mission _

_And it involves some heavy touching, yeah _

_You've indicated you're interest I'm educated in sex, yes _

_Now I want it bad, want it bad _

_A love game, a love game _

_Hold me and love me _

_Just want touch you for a minute _

_Maybe three seconds is enough _

_For my heart to quit it _

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick _

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick _

_Don't think too much just bust that kick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick _

_Let's play a love game _

_Play a love game _

_Do you want love?_

_Or you want fame? _

_Are you in the game? _

_Dans the love game _

_Let's play a love game _

_Play a love game_

_Do you want love? _

_Or you want fame? _

_Are you in the game? _

_Dans the love game _

_I can see you staring there from across the block _

_With a smile on your mouth and your hand on your (huh!) _

_The story of us, it always starts the same _

_With a boy and a girl and a (huh!) and a game _

_Let's play a love game _

_Play a love game _

_Do you want love? _

_Or you want fame? _

_Are you in the game? _

_Dans the love game_

_Let's play a love game _

_Play a love game _

_Do you want love? _

_Or you want fame? _

_Are you in the game? _

_Dans the love game_

Sasuke stared at the singer in awe, it was Sakura.

Sakura saw Sasuke in the crown, even though he word a short sandy haired wig, she knew it was him, and she knew he knew it was her. Their eyes connected. Both saw saddness in the other's eyes.

Sakura began again:

_I wanted to be like you  
I wanted everything  
So I tried to be like you  
And I got swept away_

I didn't know that it was so cold  
And you needed someone  
to show you the way  
So I took your hand and we figured out  
That when the tide comes  
I'd take you away

If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares

I'm sinking slowly  
So hurry hold me  
Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on  
Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone

If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares

All you wanted was somebody who cares  
If you need me you know I'll be there  
Oh, yeah

If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares

Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone 

Sasuke made his way closer the stage, he knew what he was telling him. She was a member of the Soul Savers, and she knew he was part of Sharringan.

Sakura watched as Sasuke came closer.

And she started again:

_Hey there sugar baby  
Saw you twice at the pop show  
You taste just like glitter  
Mixed with rock and roll  
I like you a lot lot  
Think you're really hot hot_

I know you think you're special  
When we dance real crazy  
Glam-aphonic, electronic, disco baby  
I like you a lot lot  
All we want is hot hot

Boys boys boys  
We like boys in cars  
Boys boys boys  
Buy us drinks in bars  
Boys boys boys  
With Hairspray and denim  
Boys boys boys  
We love them!  
We love them!

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh ,oh ,oh ,oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh ,oh ,oh ,oh

Baby is a bad boy  
With some retro sneakers  
Let's go see The Killers  
And make out in the bleachers  
I like you a lot lot  
Think you're really hot hot  
Let's go to the party  
Heard our buddies' the DJ  
Don`t forget my lipstick,  
I left it in your ashtray  
I like you a lot lot  
All we want is hot hot

Boys boys boys  
We like boys in cars  
Boys boys boys  
Buy us drinks in bars  
Boys boys boys  
With hairspray and denim  
Boys boys boys  
We love them!  
We love them!

Boys boys boys  
We like boys in cars  
Boys boys boys  
Buy us drinks in bars  
Boys boys boys  
Hairspray and denim  
and Boys boys boys  
We love them!

I'm not loose, I like to party  
Let's get lost in your Ferrari  
Not psychotic or dramatic  
I like boys and that is that  
Love it when you call me legs  
In the morning buy me eggs  
Watch your heart when we're together  
Boys like you love me forever

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh ,oh ,oh ,oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh ,oh ,oh ,oh

Boys boys boys  
We like boys in cars  
Boys boys boys  
Buy us drinks in bars  
Boys boys boys  
Hairspray and denim  
Boys boys boys  
We love them!

Boys boys boys  
We like boys in cars  
Boys boys boys  
Buy us drinks in bars  
Hairspray and denim  
Boys boys boys  
We love them!  
We love them!

Boys boys boys  
We like boys in cars  
Boys boys boys  
Buy us drinks in bars  
Boys boys boys  
Hairspray and denim  
Boys boys boys  
We love them!  
We love them! 

Sakrua sang about 8 more songs all the while her gaze never leaving Sasuke's.

"I've had a great night tonight everyone!" Sakura called, "I'll be looking forward to seeing you all again soon!"

With that said Sakura exited through the back of the stage, she felt Sasuke follow her into the back.

"What are you doing back here?" Sakura heard one of the other members ask Sasuke.

"He's with me," informed Sakura with a smile, "It's okay."

They continued back to the dressing room saying nothing along the way.

"Sakura," began Sasuke once they'd entered the small room, "you do know why I'm here, don't you?"

"I do," she replied as she removed the black wig.

"Then why did you bring me back here?" he asked, "It's a rather stupid move to make."

"Because, Sasuke-kun," muttered Sakura washing the black dye out of her eyebrows, "I figured I might as well talk to you now, you know since you will be attempting to kill me."

"Sakura," growled Sasuke removing a kershaw(**It's essentially a long knife**) from the inside of his sleeve, and walking towards her.

"I know," she said turning to face him.

Sasuke looked into Sakura's eyes, and saw her sadness. He dropped the knife and wrapped his arms around her, "I can't do it."

Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke as well, "Neither can I."

They held each other for several seconds before Sasuke touched his forehead to Sakura's, and looked into her eyes.

"I've been sent here to assasinate you," he whispered.

"I'm here to save you," she mumbled, tears forming in the corners of her eyes, "I just don't think I can."

--

**A.N.** Hi everyone! Sorry this took so long to update.....the file was deleted.....I had to write it all over again......

Love Game, and Boys, Boys, Boys both belong to Lady Gaga.

All You Wanted belongs to Michelle Branch.

Updating should be faster now that I'm on Summer Vacation, but it may be slow still considering I got a job.......It sucks........working I mean.

Please vote in the poll here: .net/~ssaaksuurkae

I'll update faster!

Updating will be faster once I finnish _Memory_ located here: .net/s/4135533/1/Memory

Bi!


	4. tears and more kisses

Souls Forever chapter 4

**Bold**= me

_Italics_= thoughts

I don't own Naruto

--

"I've been sent here to assasinate you," he whispered.

"I'm here to save you," she mumbled, tears forming in the corners of her eyes, "I just don't think I can."

--

"Saku-," gasped Tsunade as she walked into the dressing room only to find a crying Sakura in the arms of Sasuke, with a weapon lying on the floor, "What's going on in here?"

"Ts-Tsunade-shishou!" gasped Sakura gerking herself away from Sasuke.

"Why is he here?" demanded Tsunade.

"Tsunade-shishou," began Sakura walking towards Tsunade.

"Sakura," murmered Sasuke as he grabbed onto Sakura's upper arm.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" mumbled Sakura looking back to him. She then looked back to Tsunade, and back to Sasuke. She then hung her head, a new wave of tears flowing from her eyes.

"Sakura," sighed Sasuke pulling the crying pinkette back, and wrapping his arms around her, "please, smile for me."

"I don't know what you've done to her Uchiha, but I demand that you realease her immeadiately!" growled Tsunade.

"I don't answer to you," stated Sasuke glaring at the blonde woman, and stroking the sobbing girls pink locks, "and as far as I'm concerned, neither does she."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed at his comment, "Don't. Touch. My. Student."

"Sakura," Sasuke whispered into the pinkette's ear, "I'll see you tommorrow."

"Huh?" mumbled Sakura looking up at the dark haried boy.

Sasuke turned away from Sakura, "We're finnished here."

Tsunade took a step towards the two teens, only to have the young Uchiha speed past her.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" gasped Sakura.

"Uchiha!" roared Tsunade following him out of the room, only Sasuke was long gone before Tsunade took her first step.

Sakura sank to her knees, still shocked at what had just happened, tears still streaming down her face, "S-S-Sas-suke-k-kun-n-n."

--

**Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep! **

Sakura tiredly shut off her alarm clock before it began to scream, and rolled over in her bed.

'_I can't go to school today,_' she thought, '_Tsunade-sama will sureley go after Sasuke-kun._'

"Sakura, get up! You'll be late for school!" her Mom called oppening the door.

"Mom," sighed Sakura, "I don't feel like going to school today."

"Are you alright?" asked her mother.

"I don't feel to good," replied Sakura, "I might have some sort of flu."

"Do you think that you'll be okay here alone?" asked her mother, "I have to work today."

"I'll be fine Mom," replied Sakura, "you can go to work, don't worry."

"Alright," muttered her mother, "I hope you feel better honey."

"Bye Mom," sighed Sakura before she fell back into a deep sleep.

--

"What time is it?" muttered Sakura as she woke up.

She looked around her room to find that it was 6:30 p.m.!

"I slept all day!" shreiked Sakura, "Mom, still won't be home for another four hours."

Sakura got out of bed and entered her bathroom.

"I look terrible," grumbled Sakura looking at herself in the mirror, "I need a shower."

15 minutes later Sakura walked back into her room wearing only a towel, and then she remembered something very important........ Sasuke was coming over at 7:00 p.m., as in 15 MINUTES!

"Crap!" yelled Sakura running around her room, pulling on clothes, and doing her hair and makeup.

Just as Sakura finnished brushing her hair she heard the door bell ring.

"I'm coming!" called Sakrua as she ran down the stairs to answer the door.

She opened the door only to see a tall red haired boy wearing sunglasses.

"Can I help you?" questioned Sakura.

"Ah," he replied lifting his shades so she could see his ebony orbs, "May I come in?"

Sakura nodded as she moved to let him enter.

He walked in quickly and wrapped his arms around Sakura, "I missed you at school today."

"You went?" she asked shocked.

"It would've been suspicious if I hadn't," he replied shutting the door behind the pinkette.

"True," she muttered looking at him, "but I can't stand seeing you in wigs. It doesn't work for you."

"Close all the blinds and windows, then I'll sake it off," he replied.

"Fine," she muttered detaching herself from his embrace, "I usually close them anyway."

"Hn," he muttered sitting on kthe couch.

"Sasuke-kun," she sighed walking over to sit beside him. She then reached over and removed the wig from Sasuke's head, "That's better."

"You didn't look that bad with dark hair to be honest," Sasuke said wrapping his arm around Sakura.

"So," she muttered changing the subject, "shouldn't you be trying to kill me?"

"Ah," he replied.

"Are you going to?" she asked, resting her head on his sholder.

"Not now," he sighed reting his head atop hers, "but I need to make it look like I'm trying to."

"I'll need to make it look like I'm saving you," Sakura grumbled.

"What exactly would that entail?" questioned the young Uchiha.

"In your case, to convince you that violence isn't the answer to anything, and trying to get you to leave sharingan," she said frowning, "without spending exsessive amounts of time with you."

"And what do you make of that?" he asked.

"It's contradicting," she replied.

"Hn?" Sasuke grunted.

"When saving people, most of the time we resort to violence," she replied, "and it's your choice to be in the organization, we can't change that."

"Is there anything else that you'd need to do?" asked Sasuke.

"In some situations we need to convince them to save certain things for when they get married," mumbled Sakura, "They need to wait until they find someone they love."

"Do you feel that way about anyone?" questioned Sasuke glancing at the pinkette.

"You first," giggled Sakura looking at the young boy.

"Ah," he replied.

"Anyone I know?" she asked.

"Answer the question," growled Sasuke.

"Yes," she replied as her face turned the same shade as her rose locks.

"You know her," said Sasuke smirking, "Do I know him?"

"You do," she replied.

"Well then," he said as his face inced closer to Sakura's, "Once U get my hands on him, he'll be sorry."

"Well she better watch out for me," she giggled as she too moved closer.

They were only inches apart, when there was a knock at the door, "Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto," grumbled Sakura.

"You should get the door," sighed Sasuke locking eyes with the pinkette.

"You should go," mumbled Sakura sadly.

"Ah," replied Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan! Are you in there?" they heard Naruto yell from behind the door.

Sakura moved to get up, only to have Sasuke's lips meet her own.

"Bye," chuckled Sasuke with a wink before he ran to the back door of the pinkette's home.

Sakrua stormed over to the door and swung it open, "Naruto you BAKA! You have a key!"

"Sorry," he mumbled, "I wasn't sure if you were home. All the blinds are closed."

"What do you want?" demanded Sakura.

"Well, you missed school today, I was worried," he mumbled.

"Honestly," sighed Sakura, "I wasn't feeling too good today."

"Oh," mumbled Naruto," sorry about that."

"S'okay," mumbled Sakura, "But I'm really tired right now, I don't think I have the energy to deal with you."

"I just wanted to make sure that you were okay," said Naruot, "You never miss school."

"Next time just call," mumbled Sakrua, "Sorry Naruto, I'm going to bed now.

"Kay," muttered Naruto, "See you tomorrow Sakura-chan!"

"Bye Naruto," sighed Sakura closing the door and locking it on her blond friend.

Sakura walked up the stairs and entered her bed room only to find Sasuke seated on her window sill.

**A.N.** Yay! another chapie finnished!

Updates will come alot sooner now that I'm finnished Memory.

Please vote in the poll located here:

.net/~ssaaksuurkae

It will tell me which story you want me to start when I'm finnished this.


	5. even more kisses and tragedy

Souls Forever Chapter 5

**Bold**= me

_Italics_= thoughts

I don't own Naruto!

--

"Bye Naruto," sighed Sakura closing the door and locking it on her blond friend.

Sakura walked up the stairs and entered her bed room only to find Sasuke seated on her window sill.

--

"S-Sasuke-kun!" gasped th pinkette running into the arms of the young Uchiha.

"What did the Dobe want?" questioned the raven haired boy.

"He was worried about me," she replied turning her head to face him.

"He doesn't have to be," muttered Sasuke kissing the bridge of the pettite girl's nose.

"I know," she replied giggling.

Sasuke then picked up the pinkette bridal style and set her down onto her bed, and lay down beside her, "I won't let anything happen to you."

Sakura smiled as she moved closer to her favourite person in the world.

Sasuke burried his face in Sakura's rose locks and inhaled deeply, she smelled like cherries.

They layed on Sakrua's bed for about 30 minutes simply enjoying each other's company.

"Sakura," mumbled Sasuke, "Why did you join the soul savers?"

"I needed a way to pay for medical school," she replied.

"What?" questioned the confused Uchiha, "How does that help you pay for medical school?"

"Tsunade-shishou used to be a medical proffessor," whispered Sakura loudly enough that Sasuke could hear, "She told me that if I joined her group, she'd put in a good word for me, so I could get a scholoarship."

"So, their bribing you?" concluded Sasuke.

"Pretty much," replied Sakura, "That, and they think I'm a chosen one of sorts."

"Hn," muttered Sasuke.

"So Sasuke-kun," giggled Sakrua, "Why did you join Sharingan?"

"My ancestors founded Sharingan," replied Sasuke, "They were all trained in assasination, they could almost read all of their opponents movements."

"Cool!" giggled Sakura leaning her head on Sasuke's chest.

"Do you want to do this again sometime?" questioned Sasuke.

"Of coarse!" squeeled Sakura.

"I'll be looking forward to it then," said Sasuke huskily as he leaned in to capture the pinkette's lips with his own.

Unlike their first kiss, Sakura responded immeadiately, wrapping her arms around the young Uchiha's neck.

Sasuke ran his toung along Sakrua's bottom lip asking for enterance, which she granted immeadiately. Sasuke ran his tounge over every inch of her mouth, not wanting to forget any part of her.

"Sakura!" came a voice from down stairs.

"Mom!" gasped Sakura as the two broke apart. Sakrua looked over to her alarm clock to discover that she and Sasuke had been making out for over an hour.

"I'll see you tomorrow," whispered Sasuke giving the pinkette one last peck on the lips, not wanting to lose her flavour.

"Bye," whispered the pinkette wishing she didn't have to let go of the one she loved.

"Sakura! Are you feeling any better now?" her mother called from the kitchen of their small home.

"I feel alot better!" Sakura called back to her mother, "I'm gonna go take a bath!"

"Alright, call me if you need anything!" her mother finnished.

Sakura entered her bathroom and turned on the faucet filling the tub with warm water.

--

**Beep! Beep! BEEP! BEEEP! BEEEEP! BEEEEEP!**

"Shut up!" roared Sakura as she smashed her alarm clock to peices.

"Sakura, you didn't brake another alarm clock did you?" asked her mother.

"I'll get a new one after school!" called Sakura as she began to do her hair and makeup.

"You better!" she called warningly.

"I will!" she called back as she pulled on her favourite dress.

"Just hurry up, you're going to be late for school!" demanded her mother.

"I'm going, I'm going!" replied Sakura as she grabbed an apple from the fridge and ran out the door.

"You just better not be late!" her mother called from the door way of their home.

Sakura ran until she was sure that her mother wouldn't be able to see her, "Jeez Mom, you need to chill out!"

"She just wants what's best for you," said Sasuke as he wrapped his arms around the pinkette's shoulders, and giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Sasuke-kun," muttered Sakrua, "I know that, but she's really annoying about it."

"You're annoying," said Sasuke teasingly as he nuzzled into Sakrua's pink locks.

"Shouldn't we get going?" questioned Sakura paniking, "My mom will kill me if I'm late again!"

"Fine," mumbled Sasuke as he wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist, "But you can't leave me."

"Promise," whispered Sakura as she stole a kiss from the young Uchiha.

"I like that dress by the way," complimented Sasuke, "It's perfect for you."

"Thanks," mumbled Sakura looking down at the skirt.

The dress was black, and pleated. It reached down to her mid thy, she would never wear a mini dress. The dress also had hot pink suspenders that hung from her hips to her knees.

"I just don't like that other guys will be able to see you in it," mumbled Sasuke protectively.

"Oh?" asked Sakura, "and why is that?"

"Because," said Sasuke pulling the pinkette into a one arm hug, "I don't want anyone messing with my girlfriend."

Sakura's eyes widened at Sasuke's words, "G-girlfriend?"

"Ah," muttered Sasuke as he locked lips with the pinkette.

They stood there for what felt like an eternity before their lips parted.

"We should get going," whispered Sasuke pulling Sakura's hand in the diretion of their school.

Sakura nodded as she followed him to the school, their fingers entwined.

--

They walked together passed Tsunade's office, earning a dissaproving glare from said woman.

Sakura mearly gazed at Sasuke ignoring her.

"I am so gonna be in trouble for that," Sakura whispered into Sasuke's ear playfully.

"Sorry about that," he whispered back.

--

They had only been seated for a moment what an announcement was heard, "All student's are to report to the gymnasium immeadiately!"

It, of coarse, was the voice of Principal Tsunade.

Sasuke placed his hand on Sakura's sholder to comfort her, a smirk across his perfect face.

"Arigato, Sasuke-kun," she sighed.

--

"Quiet down everyone!" roared Shizune in an attempt to queit the room full of teenagers.

She sighed when her attempts failed.

"Silence!" Tsunade roared over the crowd.

The room became dead silent immeadiately.

"Now, you're probably wondering why you're all here," continued Tsunade.

"Hell yah we are!" yelled Naruto from directly behind Sasuke and Sakura.

"Shut it Uzumaki!" yelled Tsunade.

"Yes ma'am," muttered Naruto sitting back down.

"As I was saying, you have been called here because I've been informed that one of your classmates is a member of the assassination group, Sharingan!" announced Tsunade.

"What!" roared almost every student present.

"Yes," sighed Tsunade, "I feel that you all must be aware of this hidden danger!"

"Who is it?" demanded Naruto.

"The identity of this student is-" began Tsunade.

She was cut off by an explosion set behind her.

Everyone screamed, and ran around in terror attempting to make sense of everything.

Sakura looked at Sasuke for a moment shocked, but knew she had to go help Tsunade. She turned and ran to help her mentor.

Like her, Shizune knew she had to help Tsunade, they both reached her crumpled body quickly.

There were minimal burns, and scrapes on her arms, face, and neck.

"Who could've done this?" questioned Sakura looking around, with slitted eyes.

"Your little boyfriend did this," hissed Shizune glaring at the young pinkette.

"Don't accuse him of annything!" growled Sakura.

"Ssssilly girlsss," came a voice from behind Shizune.

They both turned to see a man with long greasy black hair, pale white skin, and snakelike yellow eyes.

"Who are you?" questioned Sakura angrily.

"This is Orochimaru," said Sasuke walking up behind said person.

"Sasuke-kun," whispered Sakura, tears forming at the corners of her eyes, "who is he?"

"He is my mentor," he replied tonlessly, despite the loving look in his eyes, "he's my mentor."

--

**A.N.** cliffy.

sorry it's taken so long for me to post this.

Promise to update faster if you vote in the poll!

.net/~ssaaksuurkae


	6. declaration

Souls Forever chapter 6

**Bold= me**

_Italics_= thoughts

I don't own Naruto.

--

"Ssssilly girlsss," came a voice from behind Shizune.

They both turned to see a man with long greasy black hair, pale white skin, and snakelike yellow eyes.

"Who are you?" questioned Sakura angrily.

"This is Orochimaru," said Sasuke walking up behind said person.

"Sasuke-kun," whispered Sakura, tears forming at the corners of her eyes, "who is he?"

"He is my mentor," he replied tonlessly, despite the loving look in his eyes, "he's my mentor."

--

"M-Mentor?" asked Sakura shocked.

Sasuke looked away, a frown on his face.

Tears began to stream down Sakura's face, "S-Sasuke-k-kun?"

"Sssorry little one," hissed Orochimaru, "It was his missssion to get closssse to you sssso he could terminate you."

"Sakura, you need to get out of here with Tsunade-sama," whispered Shizune.

"Don't worry there, Shizune," muttered Orochimaru, "We'll be back later."

With that they both dissapeared.

Sakura dropped to her knees and let her tears fall, covering her face with her hands.

"I told you he was to blame," muttered Shizune as she began healing Tsunade's wounds.

"H-He couldn't have," whispered Sakura, "H-he was with me the who-whole time."

"Well at some point he planted this bomb and now Tsunade's injured!" groweled Shizune.

"Shut up!" sobbed Sakura, "He wouldn't have done this!"

"Don't assume that you know him Sakura!" growled Shizune.

"You don't know him like I do!" cried Sakura, "He's kind and caring!"

"Sakura! You heard what Orochimaru said, you were Sasuke's target!" Shizune scolded, "Of coarse he was nice to you! Don't be a fool!"

Sakrua sat there stunned, tears still streaming down her face, Sasuke couldn't have done this. Right?

--

Sakura sat in her room, the school had been closed until further notice.

Naruto, and Ino had both called her numerous times wanting to know what was going on, and who the man standing with Sasuke was.

She told them that she couldn't talk, and then hung up.

Suddenly there was a knock at her window, Sakura looked up shocked, it was Sasuke.

"Leave me alone Sasuke-kun," sobbed Sakura.

"Sakura," Sasuke's voice came softly through the glass.

Sakura walked to the window and placed her hand on the glass, "How do I know I can trust you?"

"Because," he whispered, "I love you."

A new wave of tears streamed down Sakura's face as Sasuke placed his hand on the other side of the glass. She opened the window.

Sasuke jumped through quickly and wrappeed his arms around the pinkette.

"Sakura, I'm sorrry," he whispered into her ear, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Sakura jerked out of his grip, "You mean, you planted the bomb!"

"No, that was Orochimaru's doing," he said sadly, "I had nothing to do with it."

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise," he replied.

Sakura wapped her arms around the young Uchiha and rested her head on his chest.

"Sasuke-kun," whispered Sakura, "you know that we'll be in trouble if we're found out."

"He knows I came to see you," he said sadly.

Sakura said nothing and merly stood there in his arms.

Sakura felt her knees weaken and Sasuke's grip around her waist tightened, he then carried her over to her bed.

"Sasuke-kun?" she whispered softly.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke demanded.

Sakura nodded, "I'm just tired."

Sasuke layed Sakura down onto her bed, removed his long black trench coat and layed down with her. He then wrapped his arms around her and buried his head in her hair.

Sakura grasped Sasuke's black shirt, and burried her head in his chest.

"Good night, Sakura," whispered Sasuke as the pettite girl fell asleep in his arms.

--

Sakura woke up feeling warmer than usual, she looked up to see Sasuke with her asleep.

She smiled as he shifted softly in his sleep.

"No," he mumbled, "I can't."

"Can't what?" she asked softly.

"I can't hurt Sakura," came his mumbled reply.

"I can't hurt you either Sasuke-kun," whispered Sakura.

Sasuke's eyes opened slowly revealing his obsidan orbs, "Morning."

"Morning," she whispered.

He kissed the end of her nose softly, "Are you feeling any better?"

"Much," she replied softly.

"I'm glad," he replied.

"You stayed with me?" she questioned.

"Of coarse," he whispered.

"Did he want you to?" Sakura asked reluctantly.

"No, l insisted on it," Sasuke sighed.

_  
Hey there summer boy  
Let's go for a drive  
Take me for a ride  
Never gonna close our eyes_

Sakura's phone rang out.

_Hey there summer boy  
I'm a busy girl  
Don't have too much time  
Hurry up before I change my mind_

Sasuke smirked as Sakura disentangled herself from Sasuke's grip to reach her phone.

_  
Hey there summer boy  
I'm takin off my heels  
Let's go for a run  
Have a little summer fun  
Have a little summer fun  
Summer boy  
_

"Hello?" said Sakura answering her phone.

"Sakura, we need you to over here right away," came the angry voice of Tsunade, "You need to be ready to go."

"Yes ma'am," said Sakura before she hung up.

"She's pretty angry isn't she?" questioned Sasuke.

Sakura nodded as she walked back over to the bed, "Extreamly."

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," he said kissing her forehead softly.

"Thanks," she whispered, "I need to change."

"Alright," he said wraping his arms around the pinkette, "I'll miss you though."

"I'll miss you to," she whispered placing her arms around his neck.

"I'll see you later," whispered Sasuke sweetly before joining his and Sakura's lips.

They broke apart moments later. Sasuke reluctantly made his way out of her window, and dissapeared in an instant.

--

Sakura walked into the Soul Savers base, her uniform flowing with her.

The Soul Savers uniforms consited of a fitted white Chinese style top with red trim, a pair of fited black shorts, and a white slitted skirt extending to the ankles. They also had black bands around their forearms, and knee height white heeled boots. To allow her to move freeley Sakura wore hers sideways, having the slit at the front. Sakura being a medical specialist had a red top instead of a white one.

"What's happened?" asked the pinkette worriedly.

"The attack on the school is one that can't be forgived," replied Tsunade.

As their leader Tsunade wore a different type of outfit. Her top was ream in color, and it had a blue sash from her sholder to her waist. She wore flowing black pants, and slim silver heels.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Sakura.

"I mean, that we must retaliate against Sharingan's actions against us!" cried Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama," sighed Sakura, "I cannot condone your intentions."

"Why not!" demanded Tsunade.

"Because," said Sakura boldly, "I love Sasuke."

"Sakura, don't be blinded by feelings of the heart!" cried Tsunade, "You're the chosen one! Your destiny is to destroy the Sharingan Organization!"

"I refuse for that to be my destiny!" roared Sakura, hands balling into fists, "My destiny cannot to be to harm someone I love!"

"Your soul energy is the strongest of us all! I can't allow you to let it go to waste!" screamed Tsunade.

"Tsunade-shishou, you've always taught me to do what I think is right!" cried Sakura.

"Yes, but I meant to follow what your soul has told you, not your heart!" Tsunade scolded enraged.

"But aren't those also feelings from the heart?" demanded Sakrua, "I see no difference!"

"Then you have been blinded by the act that he has been feeding you!" cried Tsunade angrily, "Do you really beleive that an assassin would so easily fall in love with his target?"

"If we'd met by any other circumstance we would've falled for eachother anyways!" yelled Sakura.

"How would you know that?" demanded Tsunade, "What could he have done to show you this?"

"He stayed!" cried Sakura, "He stayed with me, even though Orochimaru was against it, he stayed!"

"Sakura," sighed Tsunade, "We are waging war with them today."

"WHAT?" screamed the pinkette, "Why?"

"They attacked me, the leader, and your master," growled Tsunade, "I expected you to see this coming."

"B-but Tsunade-sama," pleaded Sakura, "we can't!"

"We are," confirmed Tsunade, "and I order you to do battle with them!"

"Yes, ma'am," whispered Sakura sullenly.

--

"Orochimaru!" yelled Tsunade angrily at the pale man, "We've come to take revenge for your actions!"

"Well, well, well Tsssunade," hissed Orochimaru, "I'd never peg you asss an avenger."

"I follow the actions of my soul!" cried Tsunade with fury.

"Well, let'sss sssee how sssstrong your sssoul isss!" yelled Orochimaru.

--

**A.N.** and there you have it!

next chappie will be up soon.

Vote in the poll, I'll update faster.

.net/~ssaaksuurkae

please R&R!


	7. surprises and souls

Souls Foreverchapter 7

**Bold**= Me

_Italics_= thoughts

I don't own Naruto

--

"Orochimaru!" yelled Tsunade angrily at the pale man, "We've come to take revenge for your actions!"

"Well, well, well Tsssunade," hissed Orochimaru, "I'd never peg you asss an avenger."

"I follow the actions of my soul!" cried Tsunade with fury.

"Well, let'sss sssee how sssstrong your sssoul isss!" yelled Orochimaru.

--

"Attack! Attack my minions!" cried Orochimaru.

"Advance!" screached Tsunade in rage.

The Sharingan assassins advanced quickly, weilding samurai swords, and projectile weapons.

The Soul Savers, carried many concealed weapons including short swords kept in their boots, Sakura being one of their best fighters had a long sword of her own.

She penetrated the enemies defence easily, being careful not to strike any vital points on her oppenents, she may be at war with them, but she refused to injure any ally of Sasuke's.

She found the young Uchiha quickly, he was protecting Orochimaru from any attack, though she could see that he too was missing their vital points.

"Sasuke-kun!" she cried as she reached him.

"Sakura attack now!" commanded Tsunade.

Sakura swung half heartedly at Sasuke. He seeing her intention dodged her attack easily.

"Sakura," he hissed, "we need to make this look beleivable."

"Well look what we have here Ssssassssuke-kun," cried Orochimaru, "Wasss it not your assssignment to get rid of thisssss one?"

"Yes, it was," replied Sasuke, not looking at his master, "I was planning on riding the earth of her preasence today."

"You assssured me that lassst night you were going to kill her," growled Orochimaru, "Wasss that not why you sssspent the night?"

"Sakrua!" roared Tsunade hearing Orochimaru's comment, "Is what he said true? I ordered you not to trust him!"

Sakura ignored Tsunade's scolding and continued to swing her weapon at the young Uchiha, "Sasuke-kun!"

"Ah?" he replied.

"The only thing keeping us apart is what first brought us together," she informed him.

"And?" asked Sasuke.

"The only way this will end is if we destroy our allies," she said quietly.

Sasuke nodded, "I'll take her, you take him."

"Done," replied Sakura.

They passed eachother with one last glance, both had a saddened look on their faces.

Sakura lunged at Orochimaru, he surprised that Sasuke had let the pinkette pass him by.

She swung her sword only to miss by few a small margin.

"Let'ssss sssee what you've got little girl," hissed Orochimaru teasingly.

"You'd be surprised what this little girl can do!" roared Sakura once again lunging at the pale man.

Orochimaru jumped over her, she swung around her quickly in an attempt to strike him.

He dodged her attack easily, flipping backwards.

"My turn," he hissed as he ran towards her.

He pulled out several projectile weapons, he tossed them at her in quick sucsession.

She dodged all but one, that made a long gash in her shoulder. Blood began to flow freely down her arm.

Sakura placed her hand over her shoulder, "With the power of my soul I heal."

The wound closed instantly.

"Sssso," hissed Orochimaru, "you're one of Tsssunade'sss medicssss asss well."

"Bite me!" roarded Sakura as she plunged her sword to Orochimaru's throat. He dissapeared only to re-apear behind her.

"Don't be sssso hasssty little girl," hissed Orochimaru, "I'm not done playing with you yet."

Before Sakura took in a breath Orochimaru appeared in front of her once again. Before she could move an inch, he grabbed her sword and forced it out of her grip.

"Let'sss make thingsss a little more interesssting, ssshall we?" he hissed before breaking her sword in two, "I want to sssee what you can do without your weapon."

Enraged Sakura stepped towards Orochimaru, "Let's get this started then."

Orochimaru laughed, "You don't stand a chance."

"Eat this freak," whispered Sakura before her fist made contact with the side of the pale man's face.

This sent him flying 50 feet away, "Next time, I'll hit you for real!"

He stood up laughing, "Now thisss issss what I've been waiting for!"

"Bring it!" roared Sakura.

Orochimaru sped towards the enraged pinkette, a sick smile plastered on his face.

Sakura struck the ground with her fist causing it to erupt in a cloud of dust and debris.

Orochimaru ran through the cloud of smoke only to have missed Sakura entirely.

"Die," Sakura whispered into the ear of the very pale man before she punched him with all her strength.

The pale man's skull shattered as her fist made contact, his eyes wide in shock. Five of his teeth went flying. He landed 100 feet from where the pink haired girl was standing, a smirk across her full lips.

Sakrua said nothing and turned to where she knew Sasuke was fighting Tsunade.

Sasuke saw Sakura approching, and the danger behind her, "Sakrua!"

But he was too late.

Sakrua stood there in shock, as Orochimaru caught her in his grip.

"How?" asked Sakura.

"I told you before little girl, you don't stand a chance against me," cackled the snake like man.

Sakura turned to look at his face, fearing the damage she would find. She gasped in shock only to realize that his face bore no marks of her strike.

"You're not the only one whe can heal themselves," he whispered.

"Sakura!" called Tsunade.

Sakura stayed silent, and closed her eyes slowly. A soft green light began to build around her.

Orochimaru released her immeadiately, screaching in pain.

The ground beneath the pink haired girl slowly began to disintegrate.

"Stay away from me!" she screamed.

"What-what isss thissss power?" hissed Orochimaru.

"It is her soul's energy, she has finnally released it," cried Tsunade, "Sakura is our chosen one, she is the most powerful that ever has been or will be."

"Then I must posssssesssss thissss power," growled Orochimaru, "Ssssassssuke-kun, you may redeem yourself by making her join ussss."

"S-sakura?" whispered Sasuke falling to his knees.

Sakura said nothing and turned her attention to Orochimaru and Tsunade.

"Sakura!" called the blonde, "You must defeat every last one of the Sharingan members! It is the your souls destiny!"

"Join me little girl," hissed Orochimaru, "together, we will rule the world, and you can be together with Sasuke-kun."

"I refuse," stated Sakura, her voice amplified by her powers.

"I knew you wouldn't betray us!" cried Tsunade.

"I refuse, both of your requests," replied Sakura sharply, her eyes now aglow.

"Sakura," whispered Sasuke.

Tears began to fall from the pinkette's eyes, "We are not destined to fight."

"You don't know what you're talking of girl," hissed Orochimaru.

"Sakura, though you've unleashed your energy you still don't undertand," said Tsunade, "Your destiny is to defeat Sharingan! That is why you've been sent to us!"

"SILENCE!" screamed Sakura, "You don't understand why we've been placed on earth! Our destiny is not to fight!"

"What els would it be?" growled Orochimaru as he flung his sword at her.

The weapon disintigrated before it could reach her.

"What power!" cackled Orochimaru, "Sasuke! Persuade her to join us."

"No," muttered Sasuke, "I'm through following your orders."

"We are not meant to fight," repeated Sakura, "We are here to-"

"I don't want to hear what you've got to say little girl," screamed Orochimaru, "Unless you're saying that you will join me. And if you will not, then we will rid the world of your existance!"

Sakura's glowing eyes stared blankly at the snake like man, "Just try it."

"Sakura," whispered Sasuke rising to his feet, "I don't want you to fight him."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I want to be the one to take him down," said the young Uchiha.

"You'll never be able to stop me!" growled Orochimaru.

"You have no idea of what I can do to you," whispered Sasuke before charging towards his master, sword drawn.

He swung before Orochimaru could react, hitting the snake man square in the jaw, slicing his pale flesh.

Blood dripped slowly from the wound and hissed before it healed compleatly, leaving no scar.

Sasuke stared wide eyed at his master.

"Don't think that I've taught you everything I know Sasuke-kun," cackled Orochimaru.

"I haven't shown you everything I know," growled Sasuke, his eyes changing from black to red.

"This will be interesting!" cried the snakelike man.

--

**A.N.** Ha! Another chappie finished! Take that society!

Just how the hell will this battle end?????

Well bug me, and vote in the pole on my page to get me to update faster!

Please review!


	8. war

Souls Foreverchapter 8

**Bold**= Me

_Italics_= thoughts

I don't own Naruto

--

He swung before Orochimaru could react, hitting the snake man square in the jaw, slicing his pale flesh.

Blood dripped slowly from the wound and hissed before it healed compleatly, leaving no scar.

Sasuke stared wide eyed at his master.

"Don't think that I've taught you everything I know Sasuke-kun," cackled Orochimaru.

"I haven't shown you everything I know," growled Sasuke, his eyes changing from black to red.

"This will be interesting!" cried the snakelike man.

--

Sasuke was thrown back as soon as he reached Orochimaru. Getting up once again Sasuke charged with his sword in hand

The pale man jumped over the enraged teen easily, landing gracefully 12 feet away.

Sasuke placed both hands on his sword and sepparated it into two halfs. He then charged once again towards his old master.

Sakura watched with her hands clasped above her heart and whispered, "Please stop this."

The pinkette's words were unheard by the two men battling in front of her.

Sasuke swung both swords in an 'X' accross the snakeman's chest. The mark appeared quickly, blood seeping through his gray robes.

Sasuke attempted to strike again, but only managed to hit him with the tip of his twin blades.

Orochimaru cried out in pain as the tips entered the wound once again.

Sasuke inwardly smirked, so his wounds didn't heal as fast as he'd thought.

"Stop this!" screamed Sakura, tears streaming down the glowing girls cheeks.

The two fighting males looked at the crying girl. One with annoyance and one with sadness.

"Please," she begged, "Stop this you aren't meant to fight!"

"Then what are we ment to do little girl!" demanded Orochimaru.

"You two are not meant to fight," repeated Sakura, "I am meant to fight."

Sasuke walked slowly over to Sakura, a slight frown on his face.

"Sasuke-kun," whispered the pinkette, "I'm meant to fight and destroy him."

"I don't want you to fight him," muttered the raven haired male, "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't," she said, "I promise."

Sasuke looked at her sadly then hung his head, "Fine."

The pinkette rushed passed him quickly causing the winds around them to stir.

"You already tried to defeat me little one," cackled Orochimaru.

"This time I will succeed," growled Sakrua.

"We'll sssee about that," hissed the pale man.

Sakura nodded, her still glowing eyes slitted.

Orochimaru threw something at her that she easily dodged, not taking the time to look at what it really was.

The pale mans lips curved into a smile as his plan began.

Tsunade gasped as she saw Orochimaru's intentions, "Sakura! Behind you!"

Sakura turned to see that the thing Orochimaru had thrown at her was not a weapon, but a rather large snake.

The snake attempted to bite her, but desintigrated before it could reach her pale skin.

"It wasn't nessecary for that creature to die," growled Sakura.

"It wouldn't have if you'd jussst joined uss like you were supposed to, " hissed Orochimaru.

"I will never join you," growled Sakrua, "No matter what, I will never join the likes of you."

"Oh?" questioned Orochimaru, "but the one you love would."

Sakura stiffened and said nothing.

"It'sssss true," cackled Orochimaru, "the perssson you love isss the type of perssson you hate."

"Sasuke-kun is nothing like you," whispered Sakura.

"Oh?" asked the snakelike man, "How much do you really know about him?"

"I-" began Sakura, she glanced over at Sasuke, he had his back turned to the fight, "I don't know much about him."

Sasuke's fists clenched at his sides.

"Ssssee what I mean?" asked Orochimaru, "The only reassson you love him isss becaussse he wasss ordered to get clossse to you and kill you!"

"I know that," replied Sakura sharply, "but even so I still love him."

"And why isss that?" questioned Orochimaru.

"Because I can tell that if we'd met in a different situation that, I would've loved him still," replied Sakura.

Sasuke smirked.

"If he hadn't been ordered to Sssasssuke-kun wouldn't have been sssso nice to you," cackled Orochimaru.

"I'm sick of your babbling," muttered Sakura, "It's time to fight."

"I couldn't agree more," said Orochimaru smirking.

Sakura struck the ground with her fist causing a crater.

Orochimaru laughed, "If that'ssss all you got, then thisss will be over quickly!"

"Don't get too cocky," warned Sakura.

She then punched him in the face from behind.

The pale man went flying and struck a large boulder, hard.

Sakura's clone dissappeared.

Orochimaru looked at the pinkette, his face was healing, but there was still an angry red mark where her fist had struck, her green aura had burned him.

Sakura jumped quickly as a pale hand exploded from the earth beneath her.

Sasuke had still not turned to watch the fight, his head still hung in saddness.

Sakura threw a large abbount of projectile weapons to the ground around the hand still stuck in the ground.

"Bye, bye," she whispered as she threw a final weapon.

The ground exploded, and left a huge cloud of smoke in it's wake.

"It'ssss not over," came the voice of the snakelike man, it seemed to come frojm everywhere.

The slakelike man was no where to be found.

"Tsunade, I need to speak with you," whispered Sakura as the green aura around her fadded.

--

"Sakura, he can't come with us," whispered Tsunade.

"Why not?" asked Sakura.

"We can't trust him," muttered Tsunade.

"And why not?" demanded Sakura, "What must he do to prove that he's trust worthy?"

"He can never, earn my trust!" roared Tsunade.

"Why?" demanded Sakura with tears in her eyes.

"Because he allied himself with that snake," replied Tsuande.

Sakura gave her master a dirty look then walked over to the young Uchiha.

"Sasuke-kun?" she asked taking his hand.

The raven haired teen said nothing as he shifted turning slightly in her direction.

"Sasuke-kun?" asked the pinkette once again, "What's wrong?"

It was then that Sakura noticed that he was crying.

She then wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and rested his head on her sholder.

Sakura's hands fisted in the black shirt that clung to his chest as she too began crying.

They stood there holding eachother for what felt like an eternity, and it began to rain.

--

**A.N.** Okay so there's chapie 8, I hopes u likes it!

lol, I've used so much of my class time writting this!

Sorry if it doesn't make sense in some parts, cause I just write whatever pops into my head, and if it contradicts something I've said earlier in the story then I'm sorry, cause I don't check what I've already written too often.

Flames are welcome, Please R&R

ILY


	9. Why

Souls Forever chapter 9

**Bold=** me

_Italics= _thougths

I don't own Naruto, if i did, well Sasuke would be one of the good guys.

"Sasuke-kun?" asked the pinkette once again, "What's wrong?"

It was then that Sakura noticed that he was crying.

She then wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and rested his head on her sholder.

Sakura's hands fisted in the black shirt that clung to his chest as she too began crying.

They stood there holding each other for what felt like an eternity, and it began to rain.

Sakura returned to the Soul Savers base without Sasuke, the young Uchiha had gone to the pinkette's room to wait for her.

"Sakura!" came Tsunade's voice.

"Yes shishou?" she asked.

"Come with me," the blonde ordered.

"Yes ma'am," Sakura muttered as she followed.

"Sakura, tonight you showed me two things," sighed Tsunade, "First that you have incredible power, and second that your allegience is to the Uchiha boy."

Sakura remained silent, her master's tone was harsh.

"Sakura, what I'm saying is that though you are the chosen one, you cannot be trusted," informed Tsunade.

"How am I untrustworthy?" demanded Sakura.

"You follow the Uchiha, one of the most important members of Sharingan!" scolded Tsunade, "His family founded the organization. Their goal is to eliminate anyone who gets in their way, meaning us."

"Don't judge Sasuke-kun by what his anccestors have done!" growled Sakrua, "that's not who he is!"

"He is one of their best assassins!" Tsunade roared turning to face the pinkette, "the only reason you two met was for him to kill you, other wise he wouldn't have been sent to your school! He wouldn't have tried to get to know you!"

"I know that!" Sakura replied, "but I don't care what the reason was, or about what would have happened in a different situation! The fact is that he and I love each other now, in this situation!"

"Sakura," muttered Tsunade, "you need to accept that the two of you shouldn't be together, it will end badly for you."

"And how is that?" demanded Sakura.

"Sakura, he kills people," Tsunade hissed, "you're training to become a doctor, you'll save lives, he ends them."

"Things don't have to stay as they are now!" growled Sakura, "he doesnt' have to stay with Sharingan!"

"Of coarse he does!" yelled Tsunade.

"And why is that?" demanded the pinkette.

"He is a decending member of the founders of the organization," muttered Tsunade, "When he turns 18 he will have full control over it's actions!"

"Then he can change it!" challenged Sakura, "he can choose to change it!"

"And what if he chooses not to change it Sakura?" scolded the blonde, "what would you think of him then?"

"My opinion of him would not change," replied Sakura, "he is who he is, and I trust what ever choices he makes."

Tsunade stopped at the end of the hallway and sighed, "Sakura, I want to trust you, but if you side with the Uchiha, I'll have no choice but to mark you as a traitor, something I don't want to do."

The pinkette walked to her master's side, "Then belive in me, and trust my decision."

Tsunade walked over to a large door to her right and opened it, "Sakura, all I need you to do right now is listen and stay silent."

Sakrua followed the blonde woman throught the door into a room filled with the members of their organization, some injured others tired.

"Everyone!" called Tsunade as she lowered herself into the large chair at the front of the room, "today we discovered that the chosen one is indeed with us, and that she holds increadible power and potential!"

Everyone cheered as Sakura took her place standing to the right of Tsunade, a slight frown on her face, this didn't feel right to the pinkette.

"Today we also witnessed what our enemy is capable of, and that there are many weak points in it's members!" she continued.

Sakura's frown deepened, she did not like where this speech was going.

"Sasuke Uchiha, will be the next leader of the Sharingan organization," Tsunade informed the room, "we must persuade him to join us! It is the only way that his dark and tainted soul can be saved from the darkness that already haunts it!"

Sakura narrowed her eyes at her master, as everyone started mumbling to one another.

"Silence!" roared Tsunade, "if the Uchiha cannot be persuaded to save himself, then he must be killed!"

Everyone gasped at their leader's statement.

Sakura whipped her head around to look at her master, a fire burning in her eyes.

Tsunade ignored her student's glare, "If the Uchiha cannot be persuaded to disband the Sharingan organization by his seventeenth birthday, we will be forced to end his life! He and his family have hurt too many in their quest for power, it's time we take revenge for all those who've fallen!"

Sakura stood shocked as the sounds of applause came to her ears.

How could everyone be agreeing with ending someone's life?

Sakura ran from the room tears coming to her eyes, she couldn't allow them to hurt Sasuke.

The pinkette changed into her street clothes quickly, thoughts of reaching the young Uchiha filling her mind.

Her walk home went by in a flash, by now her eyes had over flowed, she looked up to her window and saw a figure move to the window, it was Sasuke.

A smile graced the pinkette's lips as she entered her small home, her mother didn't seem to be there.

As she walked slowly up to her room, she whiped the tears from her eyes, Sasuke didn't need to know that she'd been crying.

"And where've you been?" came the voice of her mother just as she placed her hand on the doorknob.

"Well," began Sakura, "I went to the mall to look for a new alarm clock, but then I remembered that I didn't smash mine this morning."

"Did you see any that you might like that you wouldn't destroy?" asked her mother.

"Well there was this one really cute one, it was pink and black," laughed Sakura, "but I'll try too keep this one for as long as I can."

"So you'll be getting it tomorrow after school," muttered her mother walking down the stairs of their home.

"Probably," giggled Sakura finnally entering her room.

"That was close," sighed Sasuke as he wrapped his arms around the young pinkette.

"You're telling me!" she laughed returning his hug.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked suddenly.

"I'm fine why?" she muttered.

"You were crying," he stated, "I saw your tears before you got into the house."

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"For what?" the young Uchiha asked, "This is all my fault. If it weren't for me they woundn't have gotten mad at you."

"But you gave me the strength to fight when I felt weak," she replied, "You saved my life today, so many times."

Sasuke picked the small girl up bridal style and set her on her bed, he then kicked of his boots,and threw off his dusty jacket, and climbed in with her.

"Sasuke?" muttered the pinkette resting her head on the boy's chest, "If this had never happened, do you think that we would've found each other?"

"Sakura," he sighed, "what would've happened in a different situation is irrelivent to what happens now, but if things hadn't happened how they did, we would be different people. And I don't think there's anything about you that I'd change."

"You're perfect the way you are," Sakura whispered into the raven haired boy's ear.

"I'm far from perfect," he replied, "I've hurt too many people to be considered perfect."

Sakura said nothing thinking about what the raven haired boy had said. True, he had hurt people in the past, but that didn't mean he had to again. Did it?

"Why were you crying before?" asked Sasuke after some time had passed.

"We had a meeting," replied Sakura, "and Tsunade-shishou told us that we are to convince you of disbanding Sharingan before your seventeenth birthday, or..."

"Or?" the raven haired boy asked.

"Or we are to kill you," the pinkette replied crying once more.

"Then I will," Sasuke murmered.

"What?" asked Sakura.

"When I turn eight-teen I'll disband Sharingan," he replied.

"Just like that?" questioned the stunned girl.

"I'd do it for you," he answered.

Sakura stared at him shocked, "B-bu-but, what about your family?"

"My family is dead, I'm the only Uchiha left," he whispered.

"Then who is Orochimaru?" asked Sakura, "How can he be in control if he isn't part of your family?"

"He," began Sasuke, "he's in charge until I turn of age."

"Why Sasuke?" urged the pinkette.

"He tricked my father into giving him custody of me and my brother if anything should ever happen to our family," replied Sasuke angrily, "and then that man killed them all."

"Sasuke," gasped Sakura wrapping her arms around him, "Sasuke, how could Orochimaru kill your entire family?"

"He didn't," whispered Sasuke.

"Then who is that man?" asked Sakura.

"My older brother," replied the raven haired boy, "he killed them all, and kept me alive."

"But he's in prison right?" asked Sakura, "That's why he isn't in charge?"

"No," replied Sasuke, "He dissapeared after he killed them."

"So...now Orochimaru is in charge," whispered Sakura, "because of what your brother did?"

"Yes," said Sasuke angrily.

**A.N.** So....hello again! Sorry it took me so long to update, but I seriously have been working on this for a very long time. I luvs u guys! lolz please vote in the pole on my page, cause I'm thinking about how I might finnish this story. and then I needs to know which story to make you guys patiently wait for. Please! also the more you vote the faster I will update! also once again continue to bother me about updating cause that also makes it go waaaaaaay faster!

Tankies! please review!


End file.
